The Abandoned
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Xover with Torchwood. MarthaJack. This is schmoop, not smut. When the Doctor leaves, what happens to those who are left behind? No graphic situations. Emotional, so PG13.


Martha walked away from the TARDIS, leaving the man she loved within the safety of its walls. Her urge to dam the tears proved to be weak and they fell over her lower lashes. She wiped them away as she made her way to Francine's house, but not before someone had noticed the Savior of the Earth crying.

Jack leaned closer to the screen, as if that act would somehow provide comfort to the crying woman. His arms burned to wrap around her and shield her from the emotional turmoil. She had witnessed the worst humanity could ever imagine, yet she was concerned with providing solace to others.

Jack stood, retrieved his coat from the hook and then remembered to turn off his computer, should his nosy staff decide to come in and poke around. He made his way out, into the Hub and announced his departure, assuring his wide-eyed staff he would be back shortly.

Jack made his way to the car park and jumped in the SUV. After he started the vehicle and pulled off, the last year played through his head. He had quite a long drive ahead of him and too much time to think.

"It's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist," the Doctor had stated in an attempt to explain how the the perception filters worked.

Martha had given Jack a sad expression, as if an arrow had pierced her heart.

"You too?" Jack had asked.

He remembered how she had softened, assuming he meant he, too, fancied the Doctor, who was so daftly unaware, he never noticed. In truth, a part of the statement had been meant to convey his feelings for the Doctor, but Martha never realized she was doing to Jack what the Doctor was doing to her.

He thought back on the time he spent with her. He had died many times, but he had to admit, waking up the arms of Martha had been one of his less traumatic resuscitations. For just a moment, he wondered if that had been his last life and an angel was there to greet him. Jack smiled at the silly thought.

She had missed all the subtle clues. When the Futurekind had chased them to the silo, it was he, not the Doctor who had ushered her through the gates to safety. When the Doctor had yelled at her after she told him Professor Yana had a fob watch, who had glared at the Doctor with shock and anger? The Futurekind was banging down the door and the Doctor was engaged in a heart to heart with his psychotic counterpart the Time Lunatic, while he was helping Martha hold the door.

When Jack left, if was because he wanted to end it on his own terms with the Doctor. He did not want the Doctor to abandon him again. He had hoped Martha would at least take a break, allowing him time to get to know her properly. Apparently, his silent prayers had been answered.

Jack found a parking spot near the house and waited patiently for her to make her exit. He did not want to enter the house, knowing his face might bring back the evil memories of what had happened on the Valiant.

Just after dark, Martha made her way out and began to walk in the direction of Jack's vehicle. Jack exited the car and stood before her before calling her name,"Martha."

"Jack?" she quizzed.

"I..I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know what you went through and I know you will be taking care of others, but I wanted to make sure you were taking care of you."

Martha made her way to him and stood looking in silence. She gazed into the bright blue pools before collapsing against his chest and sobbing. Nothing was said. Nothing had to be said.

Jack's arms snaked around her, as they had longed to do earlier. He pulled her close and let her get it all out. When she pulled away, she looked up at him. He offered her a smile and kiss on the forehead before saying," Let someone take care of you for once."

"Jack, I can't. I have people who need me and..."

"Yes, you do. Some of those same people are willing to be there for you as well."

Jack took her by the arm and led her to the passenger door, opening it and making sure she was safely seated. She did not protest.

Jack made his way to the driver's seat and settled in. Martha was looking straight ahead, tears slowly falling down her cheek.

"It happened, Jack."

"I know. Shhhhh. I promise, we can talk all night long if you want."

"Jack, why did you come for me?" she asked as she looked over at him, the glow of the gauges giving him an ethereal quality.

"Maybe I needed you, too."

They had decided going to her temporary flat or going back to his Hub would be a bad idea. They needed time alone. Jack had used the "company" credit card to find a suite on Newport Road.

After parking the car and assuring Martha everything was fine, he guided her to the room. Within minutes of arriving, room service knocked and left a cart filled with delectables outside the door, as requested by Jack.

Martha sat on the edge of the bed as Jack brought in the cart, then built a fire. He placed several pillows on the floor before going to Martha.

"Join me," he requested as he extended his hand.

Martha silently accepted his hand and allowed herself to be led to the makeshift seating area. He pushed the cart behind the pillows and poured two glasses of vodka on the rocks, one of which he handed to Martha, before sitting down next to her.

"Jack, why are you doing this?' she asked in a soft, detached tone.

"Remember when the Doctor mentioned fancying someone who didn't know you existed?"

"Yea."

"Do you know I exist now?"

Martha swung her head and stared at him in shock. She could not believe this gorgeous man thought she did not recognize him for the enigmatic person he was. How could he?

"Jack, I never ignored you."

"You could not see past the Doctor. Trust me, I understand. I didn't interfere. I waited for you to make your choice and I promised myself that if you stayed, _I _would not be foolish enough to hide how I feel about you."

Martha's confused expression was firmly in place,"Why me?"

"Why not you? You are beautiful, strong, determined, courageous, and I must say, you look damn good in those jeans."

"Jack!"

"I speak the truth."

Martha laughed for the first time since she had entered his presence.

"Martha, I can't help what I think or feel. I know I want to get to know you better. I know I am drawn to you. I don't know the why or how, but if you give it a chance, maybe I will have the opportunity to figure it all out."

Jack looked at her with sincerity sparkling in his eyes. There was no shameless flirtatiousness or wanton lust. He was serious.

"I think I would like that."

He reached onto the cart and carefully removed a tray of pastries, offering them to her,"Who says we can't have dessert first?"

They noshed on the buffet Jack had ordered, while talking about their pasts, their hopes, their fears, and everything in between. Jack told her how he had come to be what he was and how the Doctor had left him behind. Martha told her how the Doctor had seemed to see her _that _way, but always compared her to Rose. They talked of their travels, their adventures, and their disappointments.

It wasn't until the sun began to slip over the horizon that Martha realized how long they had been talking and that she was drained. She stood up and made her way to the bed, but Jack stopped her.

"Let's watch the sunrise, then we can sleep," he suggested.

"Why? We've seen them before?" Martha was a bit tired and cranky and it came through in her voice.

"We haven't watched one together. It's the perfect way to mark our new beginning. We met in the darkness, walked through it, now, we are going to be bathed in the light."

He offered his arm and she accepted. They made their way to the balcony, where Jack leaned against a wall and opened his coat, swaddling her and wrapping his arms around her. Martha leaned in as if it were the most natural act in the world. Together, they watched the new day dawn.

After having watched the sunset, Martha had been quite tired. She finally managed to get into bed and collapse. Jack removed his coat and shoes, then removed her shoes as well. He then lay beside her. She was still awake, barely.

"Captain, isn't this where you try to seduce me," she asked playfully.

"No, I have quite a bit of time to do that and I don't mind waiting," he replied as he made himself comfortable on his side, opening his arms to her. She moved her back against his chest and soon enough, she was in the calm of sleep.

Jack carefully reached into his trouser pocket for his mobile. He sent a text message before he did something which surprised him. He snuggled as close to Martha as he possibly could and for the first time in countless days and nights, he found a sleep that was not filled with terror and nightmares.


End file.
